halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie-003 (CBO0tz)
Carrie-003, also known by her full name Carrie Ann Nyx, was a SPARTAN-II supersoldier. Originally a "washout" of the original SPARTAN-II program, she was surgically healed, and underwent rehabilitation therapy during the early years of the Human-Covenant War. After regaining normal use of her body again, she became an ONI operative for much of the war, along with the 29 other SPARTAN-II washouts that were officially dead. However, unlike her peers, Carrie was one of only two washouts whose body rejected the skeletal augmentation progress, alongside fellow washout Serin-019. Against recommendations to be placed into an ONI officers' training program, she chose to become a field agent, spending much of the war handling internal security threats, and coordinating sensitive long-range reconnaissance missions against both Insurrectionists and the Covenant. In early 2552, Carrie-003 was given a second chance at becoming a true Spartan, when CODENAME: BISHOP recruited her for Project: HYACINTH, utilizing the most recent advances in biochemical/biomechanical enhancement procedures gleamed from Project: ASTER, the SPARTAN-II enhancement process, and more. Spending 8 months undergoing the process and physical rehabilitation afterwards, Carrie-003 had become what became publicly nicknamed a "Hellspartan", one of only two SPARTAN-IIs with augmentations markedly more superior to those of their regular counterparts. Her fellow Hellspartan and partner being Albert-091. Biography Early Career Project HYACINTH Project HYACINTH had introduced a number of augmentations to five already successfully augmented SPARTAN-II personnel to maximize combat effectiveness against the Covenant. The process included a major list of cybernetic processes and biochemical augmentations, many of which were considered unethical enough to make even ONI personnel affiliated with Project: ASTER doubt the project's morality. Post-War Physical Characteristics Armor As an ONI field agent, Carrie utilized a more advanced version of the bodysuit originally used by Spartan-II trainees prior to being outfitted with MJOLNIR armor. As the bodysuit was form-fitting, Carrie wore it under an S1/ONI Scout PPE/BDU for the better part of the Human-Covenant War. Her Bodysuit and BDU shared roughly 90% of its components with MJOLNIR techsuits, with the exception of the liquid metal crystal piezoelectric layer. Notable upgrades her suit had included a fiber-optic cable attachment port, a VISR electronics suite with custom software intrusion, xeno-translation, and electronic warfare packages, and a built-in laser rangefinder for highlighting targets for anything from drone strikes, to UNSC orbital bombardment. In 2551, Carrie utilized a prototype NIGHTFALL powered suit as an external set of armor, transferring over many of her personal upgrades from her Scout BDU. When Carrie received the augmentations from Project: Hyacinth, she was trained to wear unique EVA-class MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. It was equipped with high-density armor plating, making the armor roughly 1.5 times as heavy as standard-issue MJOLNIR, as well as equipped with internal automated defibrillators in case of cardiac arrest on the wearer. It was also coated in livery dazzle camo, using dark charcoal black as the primary color, with small segments of red and white placed around the suit. The helmet faceplate was reinforced with an armored brace, and sported an enhanced visual interface with a full-spectrum range of vision (including infrared, low/no light amplification, heavy light/flash suppression), and an advanced targeting matrix (including sight-linking and multi-target tracking systems). Weapons As with all Spartans, Carrie was trained in the use of all UNSC and known Covenant weapons, but her primary loadout typically favored an M6I/SOCOM Magnum sidearm, a BR55 SOPMOD, and an M99A1 Stanchion gauss rifle. As a Hellspartan, Carrie began to favor the powerful melee weappons of the Covenant, such as the Type-2 Gravity Hammer, and occasionally Type-25 Spiker carbines. Trivia Carrie is a reference to Carrie Ann, aka Nyx from Spawn comics, with her tag referencing her debut in 2003. Category:SPARTAN Category:Hellspartans